Wille ist Macht - Verlangen ist Alles
by TilyaDraug
Summary: Carolyn, eine neurotisch veranlagte Endzwanzigerin, zieht nach knapp einem Vierteljahrhundert aus sentimentalen Gründen wieder zurück an ihren e findet Anstellung in Keenes Drugstore und beginnt, Officer Bowers zu ch wer zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort erscheint, kann nicht ernsthaft auf einen gelungenen Neuanfang hoffen.
1. Richard Borton (Verhör einer Zeugin)

Police Station - Court Street - Derry, Maine

18.10.1957, 17:30

"Name?"

"Carson. Carolyn Carson."

"Geboren am...?"

"Vierten Juni Neunzehnhundertachtundzwanzig."

Der Officer, der ihre Personalien aufnahm, sah kurz auf um der jungen Frau einen kurzen, unmissverständlich anerkennenden Blick zuzuwerfen, den sie jedoch überhaupt nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen schien.

Regenwasser tropfte in stetigem Rhythmus vom Saum ihres modischen Trenchcoats auf das Parkett.

Der triefnasse Stoff ihrer Baumwollhose klebte an ihren übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen, die so heftig zitterten, dass Chief Borton das Tablett mit den Gläsern und Getränkeflaschen schon nach wenigen Augenblicken entnervt vom Bürotisch auf die Fensterbank verfrachtet hatte.

Das kontinuierliche Klirren hatte gedroht, seinen ohnehin schon ausgedünnten Geduldsfaden überzustrapazieren.

"Wohnhaft in...?"

"Bost- ähm, Derry, Maine. Verzeihung"

Ein nervöses Lächeln spielte um die Mundwinkel der mutmaßlichen Zeugin.

Fast hätte sie 'Boston' gesagt, aber dort hatte sie bloß ihre Kindheit und ihre Jugend verbracht.

Zur Welt gekommen war sie hier, in Derry.

Und vor vier Tagen erst war sie fast genau an den Ort zurückgekehrt, an dem sie ihr Leben begonnen.

Am vergangenen Montag hatte sie ihren neuen Wohnsitz in der Jackson Street bezogen, direkt gegenüber von dem Haus, in dem vor knapp drei Jahrzehnten ihre Mutter mit ihr schwanger gewesen war.

Seit die letzten Möbel aus Boston nachgeliefert worden waren, hatte es geregnet, und sie hatte das schlechte Wetter genutzt, um die Zimmer zu renovieren und sich in ihrem neuen Zuhause einzurichten.

Heute hatte sie zum ersten Mal ihre vier Wände verlassen. Und hatte es bitter bereut.

Der Strom war ausgefallen.

Sie war sehr nervös gewesen, denn sie war an diesem Abend zu einem wichtigen Bewerbungsgespräch geladen worden - den Termin hatte sie letztendlich unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht wahrnehmen können - und so hatte sie sich, ausgerüstet mit Regenschirm und Gummistiefeln auf den Weg gemacht, um sich die hiesigen Kirchen und Kapellen anzusehen.

Sie interessierte sich nur mäßig für die verschiedenen Arten von Glaubensgemeinschaften, konnte sich aber durchaus für die Architektur, die beeindruckende Klangkulisse und den irgendwie sakralen Geruch begeistern, der jedem dieser Gotteshäuse in irgendeiner Art und Weise inne zu wohnen schien.

Aber in Wirklichkeit ging es ihr heute nicht um die Kirchen.

Darum war es ihr noch nie gegangen, und auch sonst war jedes Ziel, welches sie jemals vorgeschützt hatte, um sich in Bewegung zu setzen, nur ein fadenscheiniger Vorwand für das gewesen, wofür ihr Herz wirklich brannte.

Es war das Laufen an sich.

Sie genoss es, sie brauchte es; ganz egal, welche Witterung draußen herrschte, oder wie sie sich fühlte.

Böse Zungen hätten vielleicht behauptet, Ms Carson sei eben eine Frau, die gerne ihren Problemen davonzurennen versuchte, und möglicherweise hätte Carolyn diese Mutmaßung sogar bereitwillig bestätigt.

Nach einer endlos langen Wanderung, wenn die Blasen an ihren Fersen zu schmerzen begannen, und ihr der Atem geradezu befriedigend in den Lungen brannte, fühlte sich ihre Seele manchmal wieder frei genug an, um einfach davon fliegen zu können.

Dann war es ihr erlaubt, ruhig, und friedvoll zu schlafen...

Nun fürchtete sie allerdings, in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht mehr genug laufen zu können, um jemals jene furchtbaren, verstörenden Bilder aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, die sich ihr an diesem Nachmittag förmlich in die Netzhaut eingraviert hatten.

Mechanisch leierte sie Antworten auf abstrus klingende Fragen herunter, die der ungeduldige Polizeichef ihr in barschem Tonfall stellte.

Wo sie beschäftigt wurde? Noch nirgends, sie habe aber eine lokale Anstellung als assistierende Drogistin in Aussicht (zumindest gehabt...).

Ob sie verheiratet war, Kinder hatte? Weder, noch (und auch keine Hoffnung darauf, dass sich das jemals ändern würde, oder hätten Sie da ein Angebot für mich, ha-ha).

Ob sie Drogen oder andere Rauschmittel zu sich genommen habe? Nein ( , aber ich sehe wohl danach aus, Sie Arschloch, oder?)

Zu welcher Konfession sie sich bekannte (Ihre absolute Lieblingsfrage im Katalog der Irrsinnigkeiten, die man von ihr erfahren wollte - und sie konnte sie nicht einmal beantworten, weil sie offiziell keiner bestehenden Glaubensgemeinschaft mehr angehörte...) Zu keiner.

Was sie zum Tatzeitpunkt am Tatort zu suchen gehabt hätte, bei diesem Wetter, Herrgott nochmal?

Nachdem sie auch dies wahrheitsgetreu beantwortet hatte, stellte man ihr endlich die Frage, die tatsächlich von Belang für alle war.

"Was haben Sie gesehen, Ms Carson?"

Sie schloss die Augen.

"Ich habe es eigentlich zuerst gehört, Chief. Ich kam gerade von der Grace Baptistenkirche und wollte zurück, nach Hause. Es regnete und stürmte furchtbar, aber durch das Tosen des Wassers und des Windes hindurch hörte ich plötzlich diesen... Schrei..."

Ihre Kehle wurde trocken, sie sah sich hektisch nach dem Tablett mit den Getränken um, und Richard Borton erbarmte sich ihrer und reichte ihr ihr Glas.

Sekunden später bereute er es, als das rasch geleerte Gefäß auf dem massiven Mahagonitisch erneut zu klappern und zu klirren begann, angetrieben durch die Vibrationen der zitternden Beine der Zeugin, die sich unter ihm befanden.

Es war schwer zu beurteilen, ob sich ihr Zustand der Kälte zuschreiben ließ (sie war vom Unwetter ganz erbärmlich durchnässt worden, und die Heizung im Revier war ausgefallen) oder von pathologischer Nervosität herrührte.

Carson blickte ihn aus großen, hellblauen Augen an, die hinter dem schweren Vorhang ihrer regenfeuchten, dunklen Haare wie Eissplitter eines arktischen Gletschers funkelten.

"Ich habe noch nie ein Kind so schreien hören, Chief", wisperte sie tonlos, während sie ihn mit diesen stechenden Blicken aufzuspießen schien.

"Ich wusste sofort, dass es sich nicht um ein Spiel handeln konnte. Ich hob den Regenschirm, und sah noch, wie etwa fünfhundert Meter vor mir eine kleine, gelbe Gestalt auf dem Boden herumzappelte, in unmittelbarer Nähe eines Kanalschachtes. Als ob das Kind gerade eine epileptischen Anfall erlitt, und das direkt im Rinnstein. Es sah aus, als sei es im Begriff, zu ertrinken. Ich rannte sofort los, zu ihm, und während ich rannte, breitete sich ein roter Fleck in dem ganzen Gelb aus, und das Kind hörte auf, sich zu bewegen. Es schrie auch nicht noch einmal."

Ein Wassertropfen perlte an der kreidebleichen, sommersprossigen Wange der jungen Frau hinab, vielleicht war es eine Träne, vielleicht auch nur ein verirrter Regentropfen.

Ihre Unterlippe bebte verdächtig.

"Bevor ich ihn erreichte, war der Herr aus dem Schuhladen schon bei ihm. Gardner, oder wie er heißt.. Er hatte sich über das Kind gebeugt, und dann war er es, der schrie. Er hatte ihn herumgedreht, und man konnte erkennen, dass dem Jungen ein Arm fehlte. Und man konnte sehen... dass er schon tot war..."

Sie schnappte nach Luft, und es klang wie ein ersticktes Schluchzen.

Borton wartete, bis sie ihre Fassung wieder gefunden hatte.

"Sie haben also nicht mitbekommen, wie genau sich dieser tragische Vorfall ereignet hatte?"

Sie blitze ihn wieder an, mit diesen durchdringenden, frostigen Augen.

"Nein, Chief, ich habe nicht gesehen, auf welche Weise dem Jungen der Arm abgetrennt worden ist...", murmelte sie dann intonationslos.

Borton gab ihr einige weitere Sekunden Zeit.

"Irgendwelche weiteren Anmerkungen zu diesem Fall?", setzte er dann nach. Als sie schwieg, räusperte er sich umständlich.

"Der Deputy, der sie vor Ort befragt hat, hat dem Bericht beigefügt, sie hätten noch eine... Beobachtung gemacht? Schreiben Sie noch mit, Bowers?"

Der Officer brummte desinteressiert. Er kannte die Story schon.

Carolyn starrte Borton finster entgegen.

Ihr war der verächtliche Spott in seinem Blick nicht entgangen.

"Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich müsste mich erbrechen", entschloss sie sich dann, weiter zu erzählen. "Ich wandte mich von dem toten Jungen ab, dem Rinnstein zu, und da sah ich... etwas... im Kanalschacht."

Sie bemerkte, wie die beiden Männer einen Blick austauschten, und presste die Zähne aufeinander.

"Was sahen Sie?", tönte Borton, so entnervt und herablassend, dass ihr das Blut in ihren Adern zu kochen beginnen wollte.

"Den Arm des Jungen...", platzte es heiser aus ihr heraus.

"Bullshit!", unterbrach sie der Chief prompt, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass sie endlich diese gewisse Sache ansprach.

"Das ist eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit, Lady, die Wassermassen hätten ihn sofort mit sich fortgespült, und selbst, wenn er dort unten kurzzeitig stecken geblieben wäre, hätten sie ihn von ihrem Standpunkt aus überhaupt nicht sehen können, das haben wir bereits nachgeprüft! Die Perspektive erlaubt keinen Blick auf den Grund des Schachtes."

"Ich habe doch auch nicht behauptet, dass der Arm irgendwo in der Kanalisation stecken geblieben ist; da war jemand dort unten, Chief, jemand, der ihn in den Händen gehalten hat!", rief Carolyn verzweifelt.

"Papperlapapp! Selbst wenn jemand so verrückt gewesen wäre, bei dieser Witterung in die Schächte zu steigen - der Typ müsste an die vier Meter groß gewesen sein, oder er hätte fliegen müssen, damit Sie ihn von dort oben aus hätten sehen können - also : absoluter Blödsinn!"

"Deputy Martin berichtete, Sie hätten am Tatort immer wieder die selben Sätze von sich gegeben, Ms Carson.' Er hat ihn gefressen, der Clown hat seinen Arm gefressen'", mischte Officer Bowers sich nun ein und betrachtete sie mit unverhohlener Neugier.

"... Ist das korrekt, Ms Carson?"

Carolyn schaute ihn nicht an und blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig.

Ihre Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, als sie sich ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß zu einem in sich verkrampften Knäuel zusammenballten.

Chief Borton beugte sich zu ihr vor.

"Martin sagte, Sie hätten einen desorientierten und hysterischen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht. Hören Sie, ich halte Sie nicht für eine Aufschneiderin, die sich wichtig machen will, und ich halte Sie auch nicht für geisteskrank. Ich denke eher, Ms Carson, dass der Anblick der Leiche Sie zutiefst erschüttert hat. Darüber, dass Sie in diesem Abflussschacht irgendetwas anderes gesehen haben wollen, als Unmengen von Schmutzwasser, brauchen wir nicht zu diskutieren. Aber ist Ihnen vielleicht doch tatsächlich irgendetwas oder irgendjemand Verdächtiges aufgefallen, bevor den Jungen dieses Unglück ereilte?"

Sie sah ihm nun geradewegs in die Augen.

"Haben Sie jemanden gesehen, vielleicht Stunden oder gar Tage vor dem Ereignis; eine auffällig gekleidete, geschminkte oder gar kostümierte Person, die sich einem Kind in besorgniserregender Weise genähert hat, oder es bloß versuchte? Ms Carson, können Sie uns irgendeinen sachdienlichen Hinweis liefern, der mit dem Geschehenen direkt oder indirekt in Verbindung gebracht werden könnte-"

"Er hat es getan, verdammte Scheiße, ich weiß es doch!"

Carolyn war aufgesprungen; der Stuhl, auf dem sie gekauert hatte, kippte um, und fiel polternd auf die Holzdielen.

Eine zarte, bläulich schimmernde Ader trat an der dünnen Haut ihrer hohen, blassen Stirn pulsierend hervor.

"Ich habe ihn gesehen, Chief!", fauchte sie außer sich. "Als ich mich hinab beugte, um mir die Seele aus dem Leib zu kotzen, da habe ich diesen Clown gesehen! Er war im Schacht, und er hatte den Arm des Jungen in den Händen, und er nagte am blutigen Ende wie Bugs Bunny an seiner verfickten Karotte, verstehen Sie? Und er grinste dabei, als wolle er sich lustig machen, über mich, über den Jungen, über uns alle!"

Sie stieß einen gequälten Seufzer aus und hob die zitternden Hände an die pochenden Schläfen.

Die beiden Cops sahen sich über ihren Kopf hinweg vielsagend an.

"Ms Carson, wenn Sie zur Aufklärung dieses Vorfalls nichts Konstruktives beizutragen wissen", begann Borton schwerfällig, und offensichtlich um Beherrschung bemüht, "muss ich Sie bitten, einfach den Mund zu halten, und mich mit Ihren Hirngespinsten zu verschonen. Die sind ein Fall für den Seelenklemptner, und nicht für das Revier. Und tun Sie sich und der Gemeinde einen Gefallen, und tragen Sie dieses Schauermärchen nicht an die Öffentlichkeit, insofern Sie nur einen Hauch Empathie und Pietätsempfinden für die Familie dieses armen Jungen aufbringen können."

Die junge Frau biss sich stumm auf die farblosen Lippen.

Bowers seufzte in amüsierter Resignation.

"Okay, Ms Carson. Können wir uns darauf einigen, dass Sie während eines Spaziergangs, durch die Schreie des Kindes aufmerksam geworden, zum Ort des Geschehens gelangten? An welchem Sie auf das bereits leblose Opfer stießen, welches Sekunden zuvor geborgen worden war, von Dave Gardener? Ebenwelcher sich als erster von zahlreichen weiteren Zeugen an besagter Stelle eingefunden hatte? Kann ich das so festhalten?"

Sie nickte.

"...Und dass Ihnen keine weiteren Details bekannt sind, die zur Auflösung dieses Vorfalles hinzugezogen werden könnten...?", hakte Bowers gedehnt nach.

Carolyn zögerte. Dann nickte sie wieder.

"Gut, das nehme ich dann so in die Akte auf", murmelte der Officer, und Borton grunzte bestätigend.

"In Ordnung, Butch. Dann versuchen wir es gleich noch mal mit Gardener. Er ist ebenfalls ein wenig von der Rolle, aber das ist auch völlig nachvollziehbar. Er hat einen Sohn im selben Alter, der oft mit dem kleinen Denbrough gespielt hat. Furchtbare Sache..."

"Hat... hat Mr Gardener ihn auch gesehen?", wagte sich Carolyn zaghaft zu fragen. "Diesen Clown?"

Sie erntete einen vernichtenden Blick vom Chief.

"Nein, Ms Carson, selbstverständlich nicht! Und jetzt hören Sie endlich auf damit! Niemand will ihre abstrusen Horrormärchen hören, und denken Sie nicht einmal daran, Gardener oder sonst jemanden mit diesem Unsinn zu behelligen! Butch, bevor du jetzt abhaust, zeig ihr, wo es raus geht und lass nachhören, ob Dave vernehmungsfähig ist."

Bowers reichte ihr den Arm, den sie erst ignorieren wollte, aber widerstrebend ergriff, als sie merkte, wie weich ihre Knie waren.

"Kommen Sie, Ma'am", raunte er nachsichtig.

Er geleitete sie wie ein Kavalier der alten Schule den schmalen Flur entlang, die Treppen hinunter.

Sie wankte wie eine Schlafwandlerin an seiner Seite, und das verwirrte, kleine Ding tat ihm ehrlich leid.

Neu in der Stadt, offensichtlich allein, hilfsbedürftig... und süß wie kanadischer Ahornsirup.

Butch Bowers mochte ein Mistkerl vor dem Herren sein, aber traf er das (bitte zumindest halbwegs attraktive) schwache Geschlecht höchster Not an, beförderte dies ab und an den verborgenen Gentleman in ihm ans Tageslicht.

Er rief seinem Kollegen Mitch noch zu, er möge nach Gardener sehen, und ließ sich von ihm noch einen angenehmen Feierabend wünschen.

Sie hatten den Ausgang beinahe erreicht, und er ergriff die Chance.

"Wenn wir noch irgendwelche Fragen haben, dürfen wir uns sicher an Sie wenden, Ms Carson?"

Sie warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu, und er bewunderte die helle, klare Farbe ihrer Augen. Sie hatte noch keinen Telefonanschluss in ihrer neu bezogenen Wohnung, sollte der Polizei aber umgehend ihre Nummer nachreichen, sobald sie eine hatte.

Er hoffte, sie früher oder später zu bekommen.

Erst die Nummer und dann die Frau...

"Als ob Sie noch irgendetwas von mir wissen wollen würden", schnarrte sie jetzt jedoch so ganz und gar nicht zugänglich.

Er verzieh ihr den spröden Tonfall.

"Es war ein harter Tag für uns alle, Miss."

"Was Sie nicht sagen..."

Sie waren am Ausgang des Reviers angekommen.

Ritterlich hielt er der jungen Frau die Tür auf.

"Scheißwetter", bemerkte er mit einem finsteren Blick nach draußen. "Meine Schicht ist um, Lady, wenn Sie möchten, bringe ich Sie mit dem Dienstwagen nach Hause."

"Nein, danke, ich möchte keine Umstände machen", wehrte Carolyn sofort ab, aber Bowers ließ sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln.

"Liegt auf dem Weg", entgegnete er, obwohl das nicht ganz den Tatsachen entsprach. Die Straßen waren weiträumig gesperrt, und um zur Jackson Street zu kommen, würde er einen weiten Umweg fahren müssen, aber das nahm er gerne in Kauf. "Und was wär die Polizei für ein Freund und Helfer, wenn ein Officer in seinem warmen, trockenen Wagen heimführe, und eine Dame schutzlos durch dieses Unwetter laufen ließe?"

Er lächelte gewinnend.

"Nun, was sagen Sie?"

Carolyn presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Sie dachte an ihren roten Regenschirm, den sie irgendwo auf der Witcham Street liegen gelassen hatte. Falls er noch dort lag, und nicht fortgeschwemmt worden war...

Sie dachte an die menschenleere Straße, die vor ihr lag, an den Stromausfall, der sie ihrer spärlichen Beleuchtung beraubt hatte.

Sie dachte an das Blut, das in den Rinnstein geflossen war, und sie dachte an das Ding, das ihr aus dem Gully empor gegrinst hatte.

"Gern, Officer", murmelte sie schließlich matt. "Danke für Ihre Freundlichkeit."


	2. Norbert Keene (Das Bewerbungsgespräch)

Der rüstige Apotheker steuerte nun geradewegs auf die Siebzig zu und leitete den Drugstore an der Center Street nun schon länger, als die Hälfte der Einwohner dieser Stadt denken konnte.

Seine Lebenserfahrung hatte ihn so einiges über die Menschheit gelehrt, und Norbert Keene musste gestehen, dass er von vorneherein recht skeptisch gewesen war, was die junge Frau anbelangte, die nun schuldbewusst ihm gegenüber an seinem Bürotisch kauerte und den Blick gesenkt hielt.

Heute war er ihr zum ersten Mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht begegnet, und eigentlich hatte er sie direkt wieder fortschicken wollen, als sie an diesem frühen Samstagmorgen mit der Bewerbungsmappe unter dem Arm vor der Apotheke stand, und ihm offenbarte, wer sie war.

Andererseits aber war er schon seit mehreren Monaten händeringend auf der Suche nach fachkundiger Unterstützung in seinem Drugstore, und leider gab es in näherem Umkreis kaum bezahlbare Arbeitskräfte, die sich darum rissen, ausgerechnet eine mittelklassig bezahlte Stelle in Derry anzutreten.

Als er die aktive Fahndung nach neuem Personal gerade aufgegeben hatte, hatte sie sich gemeldet.

Carolyn Carson, vorexaminierte Studentin der Pharmazie, eine günstige, aber effiziente Arbeitskraft, die - von unergründlichen Motiven getrieben - in Erwägung zog, von Boston nach Derry zu ziehen.

Sie hatte ihm ein aussagekräftiges Anschreiben zukommen lassen, und ihre Referenzen hatten ihn überzeugt, obwohl er alles andere als angetan davon war, 'jemanden von Außerhalb' in seiner Apotheke zu beschäftigen.

Die Leute waren voreingenommen gegenüber Fremden; sie wollten vertraute Gesichter sehen, wenn sie ihre Hämorrhoidenzäpfchen und Fußpilzcremes hier kauften.

Schließlich hatte er sie allen Bedenken und Vorurteilen zum Trotze dennoch zu einem persönlichen Gespräch in seine Apotheke eingeladen, für Freitag, den achtzehnten Oktober, um siebzehn Uhr, eine Stunde vor Ladenschluss.

Er hatte Ruby wegen des Unwetters früher nach Hause geschickt, und war allein im Drugstore gewesen, der an diesem Nachmittag wie ausgestorben war.

Er hatte gewartet, hatte zehn Minuten gewartet, hatte weitere zehn Minuten gewartet, hatte den Tagesabschluss gemacht, den Lieferanten bestellt, und schließlich die Lichter gelöscht.

Um viertel nach sechs hatte er kopfschüttelnd die Türen des Drugstores abgeschlossen, sich in seinen rostroten Plymouth gesetzt und auf den Heimweg gemacht.

Keene hatte eigentlich nicht mehr damit gerechnet, diese dubiose Ms Carson überhaupt noch zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

Er war davon ausgegangen, dass sie es einfach vorgezogen hatte, in Boston zu bleiben, und es - ganz nach der Manier eines typischen Yuppies - nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, den vereinbarten Termin der Höflichkeit halber abzusagen.

Umso überraschter war er gewesen, als sie vor wenigen Minuten vor dem Drugstore aufgeschlagen war, um ihn aufrichtig um Verzeihung und eine zweite Chance zu bitten, und vielleicht hatten ihn ihre absurd blauen Augen auch ein wenig überrumpelt.

Mürrisch hatte er sie in den Drugstore geschoben und sie angewiesen, in seinem Büro zu warten, bis er die morgendlichen Routinearbeiten erledigt hatte.

Damit hatte er sich Zeit gelassen.

Als auch Ruby schließlich um neun Uhr ihre Schicht antrat, konnte er sich von der Offizin lossagen und sich der schüchternen jungen Dame widmen, die ganze Zeit geduldig seiner Wiederkehr geharrt hatte.

Er musterte ihre unaufdringliche, zurückhaltende Erscheinung, registrierte ihre unmanikürten, feingliedrigen Hände, ihre spröden, ungeschminkten Lippen, ihre fast anämische Blässe und die violetten Ränder um ihre Augen, die davon kündeten, dass sie sich in letzter Zeit zu wenig Schlaf oder zu wenig reichhaltiger Nahrungsmittel angedeihen lassen hatte.

Der Trenchcoat sah sauber und neu aus und kündete von modischem Geschmack, passte aber nicht recht zu dem wadenlangen Schottenrock, den sie trug.

Sie hielt die Knie unter dem karierten, groben Stoff sittsam zusammengeführt, doch zappelten ihre Füße (die zu seinem Missfallen in derben, flachen Stiefelwerk steckten, die ihre Besitzerin offenbar in jüngst vergangener Zeit durch Schlamm und Pfützen getragen hatten) dermaßen heftig über dem weißen Büroteppich herum, dass es an Provokation grenzte.

"Dann bin ich mal gespannt, welche hanebüchene Geschichte Sie sich jetzt aus den Fingern saugen wollen, um Ihre Dreistigkeit zu entschuldigen, mich in meiner eigenen Apotheke auf jemanden wie Sie warten zu lassen", schnarrte Keene zynisch, als er sich auf den ächzenden Chefsessel fallen ließ, und seine langen, hageren Beine übereinander schlug.

Carolyn schrumpfte förmlich unter den strengen, abschätzigen Blicken, mit denen er sie maß.

Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss, ihr Mund trocken wurde, und sich ein Kloß in ihrer Kehle festzusetzen schien.

"Mr Keene", begann sie, und war sich nur zu gut bewusst, wie rau und jämmerlich ihre Stimme klang,

"Es tut mir so leid, dass ich Sie nicht rechtzeitig informieren konnte, ich... ich musste gestern unerwarteter weise mit auf das Polizeirevier kommen..."

Sie bemerkte den bohrenden Ausdruck in den Augen des Apothekers, und setzte schnell hinzu:

"Um eine Aussage zu machen! Ich... Ich bin gestern am späten Nachmittag auf der Witcham Street leider Zeugin eines... eines schrecklichen Vorfalls geworden, und..."

Ihre Stimme versagte nun vollends, aber Keene hatte genug gehört, und winkte ab.

Er hatte eine vage Ahnung davon, wie schlimm es auf den Straßen aussah, und in den letzten Tagen hatten sich Verkehrsunfälle gehäuft, Leitungsmasten waren umgestürzt, Häuser waren im aufgeweichten Boden eingesunken...

Und er wusste auch, wie unkoordiniert die Polizei in Derry arbeitete.

Erst am nächsten Tag würde Keene in der Sonntagszeitung der Derry News vom tragischen Tod des kleinen Georgie Denbrough erfahren - der Fall hatte es nicht rechtzeitig vor Redaktionsschluss in die Nachrichten geschafft - und selbst dann noch würde er die Schlagzeile nicht mit der Ursache für die Verspätung seiner neuen Mitarbeiterin assoziieren.

Momentan zählte für ihn nur, dass Carson eine plausibel klingelnde Erklärung für ihre gestrige Abwesenheit hatte, und für ihn kein wesentlicher Anlass dazu bestand, sie dorthin zu schicken, woher sie gekommen war.

Er rückte seine zierliche Brille auf seiner Adlernase zurecht und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster.

"Dieses Wetter...", murmelte er düster und nickte nachdenklich.

"Daran müssen Sie sich gewöhnen, wenn Sie hier bleiben wollen, Ms Carson. Alle drei bis vier Jahre steigt der Pegel des Penobscots an, und dann schießt auch der Wasserspiegel des Kenduskeag in die Höhe und droht, das tiefer liegende Land zu überfluten. Es liegt an den Eigenarten unseres Abwassersystems. Sie werden bald verstehen, was ich meine."

Er schien kurz zu überlegen, dann rückte er seine Brille zurecht und überflog mit gelindem Interesse das vor ihm liegende Bewerbungsschreiben.

Plötzlich hielt er überrascht inne.

"Wie ich sehe, Sind Sie bereits umgezogen, Ms Carson. Wie lange wohnen Sie schon in der Jackson Street?"

"Seit letzter Woche."

"So? Gefällt es Ihnen hier?"

Sie nickte schnell.

Keene kniff die Augen zu schmalen, funkelnden Schlitzen zusammen.

"Verstehe ich richtig, Ms Carson - Sie, als alleinstehende Frau, ziehen auf gut Glück in irgendeine fremde Stadt, noch dazu in ein Viertel der oberen Mittelklasse - und dann erst kümmern Sie sich um einen Job? Das erscheint mir recht blauäugig, selbst für eine Frau jenseits des Teenager-alters, die vielleicht schon einige Rücklagen für ein kleines Startkapital beiseite legen konnte..."

Er grinste haifischartig.

Carolyn erwiderte das Lächeln verlegen, ohne die Kritik in diesem Kommentar persönlich zu nehmen.

"Nun, Derry ist für mich nicht irgendeine Stadt, Mr Keene. Wenn Sie sich mein Curriculum Vitae durchlesen, werden Sie sehen, dass ich hier geboren wurde."

Keene blickte interessiert auf - zum einen überrascht über ihre Zuversicht, dass er sich trotz allem noch die Mühe machen würde, ihren Lebenslauf durchzugehen, zum anderen, dass er es sozusagen mit einer ehemaligen Ortsansässigen zu tun hatte.

Carolyn spürte, dass sich das Blatt gerade zu ihren Gunsten drehte, und fuhr fort.

"Mein altes Elternhaus liegt ebenfalls auf der Jackson Street, es wurde natürlich von seinen Grundmauern auf restauriert, aber ich kann es von meinem Wohnzimmerfenster aus sehen... Und natürlich habe ich mir einige Optionen offen gehalten, falls es mit dem Drugstore nicht klappen sollte. Das Laboratorium des Derry Home Hospitals zum Beispiel wartet nur noch auf meine Zusage, aber..."

Carolyn verkniff sich die Aussage, dass sie lieber an der Kasse des hiesigen Supermarkts sitzen oder die Toiletten einer der lokalen Kneipen schrubben würde, als in einem Krankenhaus arbeiten zu müssen...

Sie verstummte, als Keene sie mit scharfen Blicken musterte.

Wenn man den einzigen Drugstore einer Kleinstadt führte, kannte man irgendwann nahezu alle Einwohner mit genauer Bezeichnung inklusive Dauermedikation.

Den in Derry aussterbenden Namen 'Carson' trugen seines Wissens nach nur zwei Familien innerhalb der Stadtgrenzen:

Die einen Carsons waren ein kinder- und geschwisterloses Lehrer-Ehepaar, kurz vor ihrer beider Pensionierung.

Und die anderen Carsons; nun, genauer gesagt 'DER andere Carson'...

Der besaß genau dieselben stechend hellen, ja fast frostig wirkenden Augen wie diese unscheinbare Person, die ihm nun angespannt gegenüber saß.

Mit dem Unterschied, dass ihre Seelenspiegel nichts von der typischen Souveränität und Besonnenheit seines alten Freundes kündeten, sondern ziellos und unstet in dem immer noch sehr jugendlich wirkenden Gesicht flackerten.

Ihr Elternhaus in der Jackson Street...

"Sie sind die Tochter von Jonathan Carson?" murmelte er erstaunt, und es war eher eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

"Alberts Nichte?"

Carolyn nickte, und Keenes Mundwinkel zuckten ungläubig in die Höhe.

"Wie interessant... was verschlägt Sie vom schönen Boston zurück in Ihre alte Heimatstadt? Sie konnten doch wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal laufen, als Jon sein Grundstück verkauft hat; so jung müssten Sie damals gewesen sein... Wie geht es Ihrem Vater?"

"Er ist letztes Jahr verstorben", erwiderte Carolyn ruhig. "Krebs."

Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick.

"Und nun fühlen Sie sich berufen, zu Ihren Wurzeln zurückzukehren?", fragte Keene sie dann, und es klang überhaupt nicht mehr sarkastisch.

"Ja", bestätigte Carolyn. "Onkel Albert ist alles, was von meiner Familie übrig geblieben ist. Wir hatten durch die Entfernung leider zu selten Gelegenheit, uns regelmäßig zu sehen. Trotzdem zieht es mich zu ihm; seit dem Tod meines Vaters mehr denn je. Er ist nicht mehr der Jüngste, wie Sie wissen, und ich möchte die Zeit, die uns noch gemeinsam bleibt, gerne in seiner Nähe verbringen."

Jetzt verwandelte sich Keenes trockenes Grinsen endgültig in ein warmherziges Lächeln, welches ihn für Carolyn gleich um Welten sympathischer erscheinen ließ.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass es unserem alten Bücherwurm sehr viel bedeutet, dass Sie sich nun öfter bei ihm blicken lassen werden, Ms Carson", vertraute er ihr an, worauf sie sich verlegen durch ihre schulterlangen, widerspenstigen Haare fuhr.

"Nun, ähm... um ehrlich zu sein, weiß er noch gar nichts von diesem zweifelhaften Vergnügen", murmelte sie dann amüsiert.

"Ich habe ihm zwar von meinen Plänen erzählt, Boston verlassen zu wollen, aber ich hatte bis jetzt vor, ihn einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen, wenn ich mir eine halbwegs solide Existenz in Derry aufgebaut habe. Eine Wohnung, einen Job, und dann die große Überraschung, verstehen Sie?"

"In der Tat. Mögen Sie Lakritz?"

Sie hob perplex die Brauen, als Keene ihr ein Glas mit dem Naschwerk aus Süßholz reichte.

Obwohl sie nicht gerade Appetit auf das zähe, schwarze Zeug hatte, nahm sie das Angebot dankend an und nahm sich eine der klebrigen Stangen.

Keene nickte zufrieden, beschloss, sich selbst auch ein Stück Lakritz zu gönnen, und lehnte sich in seinem Chefsessel zurück.

Dann, als hätte plötzlich eine brillante Idee von seinem Geist Besitz ergriffen, langte er unvermittelt nach dem Elfenbeingriff seiner Schreibtischschublade, beförderte den vorbereiteten Arbeitsvertrag zutage, der dort schon seit längerer Zeit auf seinen großen Moment gewartet hatte, unterzeichnete ihn schwungvoll und schob ihn ihr über den Tisch hinweg entgegen.

"Die Basis für die familiäre Wiedervereinigung hätten wir nun also hiermit gelegt. Grüßen Sie Albert von mir und richten Sie ihm mein aufrichtiges Beileid über Ihren Verlust aus. Ich habe Jonathan damals als anständigen jungen Mann kennengelernt. Er hat mit Sicherheit nichts von all dem Unglück verdient, das ihm in seinem Leben widerfahren ist... Ms Carson, wenn Sie die familieneigene Gewissenhaftigkeit und Empathie in die Wiege gelegt bekommen haben, die Ihr werter Onkel noch heute an den Tag legt, dann bin ich zuversichtlich, dass Sie noch sehr lange in diesem Drugstore tätig sein werden."

Auffordernd hielt er ihr den goldgefassten Füllfederhalter entgegen.

Er wog schwer und bedeutsam in Carolyns Hand, als sie ihn wie ferngesteuert entgegennahm.

Sie schien plötzlich viel zu wenig Spucke im Mund zu haben, um das letzte Stück Lakritz hinunterzuschlucken.

Ihr Herz klopfte hart in ihrer Brust.

Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen.

Beinahe argwöhnisch schaute sie auf den Vertrag, blätterte um, las.

Er beinhaltete keine einzuhaltende Probezeit oder Befristung.

Wie erwartet fiel das Gehalt, welches Keene ihr für dreißig Stunden die Woche zahlen würde, geringer aus, als es in Boston der Fall gewesen wäre, aber nicht so niedrig, wie sie befürchtet hatte.

Sie würde gut über die Runden kommen, und noch genug Zeit für Besuche bei Albert aufwenden können.

Ungläubig lächelnd setzte sie ihren Namen neben den des Apothekers und händigte ihm das unterzeichnete Schriftstück mit zittrigen Händen wieder aus.

Damit war es also besiegelt.

Keene nickte zufrieden.

"Wann darf ich anfangen?", stammelte sie, und der Apotheker musste unweigerlich über ihren kindlich anmutenden Eifer schmunzeln.

"Es genügt, wenn Sie am Montag pünktlich um sieben Uhr morgens vor dem Drugstore stehen. Dann bleibt uns eine satte Stunde, um sie einzuarbeiten. Mit den Gepflogenheiten des Betriebes werden Sie sich nach und nach vertraut machen. Ihr Haar sollten Sie zusammenbinden. Ruby wird Ihnen Ihre Arbeitskleidung bereitlegen, insofern Sie keine eigene besitzen sollten."

Sie schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf und betrachtete mit gemischten Gefühlen den weißen Apothekerkittel, den Keene sorgsam an die Garderobe hinter der Tür gehängt hatte.

Sie wusste, dass es sich nicht um die Robe eines Arztes handelte, aber dennoch übte das Kleidungsstück einen subtilen Horror auf sie aus.

Damit hatte es 1931 angefangen, im Jahr der großen Überschwemmung.

Sie war knapp zwei Jahre alt gewesen, und die Erinnerung an die gesichtslosen Weißkittelmenschen war ihr als eine der ersten überhaupt im Gedächtnis geblieben.

Der Ironie des Schicksals war es zuzuschreiben, dass sie im Erwachsenenalter selbst irgendwie zu einem dieser Weißkittelwesen geworden war, und dieser Umstand hatte es mitnichten vermocht, etwas an ihrer Abneigung gegen Mediziner zu ändern.

Als sie sich vor etwa acht Jahren an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag in voller Montur im Spiegel betrachtet hatte, hatten sich ihr bei ihrem eigenen Anblick vor Entsetzen die Nackenhaare aufgerichtet.

Es kam ihr so vor, als würde sie allein durch das bloße Tragen dieses weißen Mantels zu einem dieser neutralen, geschlechtslosen Kreaturen mutieren, die glaubten, ihre medizinische Bildung mache sie zu einem Halbgott, der über Leben und Tod entscheiden durfte, wobei sie jedoch nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatten, wie ein menschliches Wesen tatsächlich funktionierte. Sie verabreichten Arzneien, ohne genau zu wissen, was sie alles in einem mangelhaft funktionierenden Organismus anrichteten. All ihr Wissen fundamentierte auf Theorien, auf den fragwürdigen Erkenntnissen anderer, aber genau genommen hatte keiner von ihnen eine Ahnung von dem, was wirklich in und zwischen den Zellen ihrer Opfer, den sogenannten Patienten, vonstattenging. Sie waren blind für das Wesentliche, tappten eigentlich immer nur im Dunkeln, in der Hoffnung, ihren Schützling nicht in eine bestimmte Richtung hinein zu therapieren, nämlich in die Einbahnstraße, an deren Ende das weiße Licht wartete...

Die Weißkittelwesen hatten damals in die Blut hustende, fiebernde Mutter eines kleinen Mädchens allerlei wirksame Zaubermittel hineingespritzt, und versprochen, dass Mommy bald wieder nach Hause kommen durfte.

Davon abgesehen, dass es zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar kein Zuhause mehr gegeben hatte, da das große Wasser es mit sich fortgespült hatte, hatten die Weißkittel die Mutter des kleinen Mädchens sterben lassen.

Jedoch war es nicht die Lungenentzündung gewesen, die sie letzten Endes dahingerafft hatte, sondern ein Monster mit dem Namen "Anaphylaktischerschock".

Ein Weißkittelwesen hatte dem Mädchen zu erklären versucht, was das Monster mit Mommy gemacht hatte, während sein Vater nebenan, in den Kühlräumen des Krankenhauses, getobt, geschrien und geweint hatte.

Ein Weißkittelwesen hatte ihr elf Jahre später einen entzündeten Backenzahn gezogen, der ihr, einer Laune der Natur wegen, doppelt im Kiefer gewachsen war.

Die Betäubungsspritze hatte nicht gewirkt, der Zahn hatte seine Wurzeln als gebogene Widerhaken offenbart, und sie war vor Schmerz und Angst ohnmächtig geworden, obwohl der Weißkittel ihr vorher glaubhaft versichert hatte, dass es ganz schnell gehen würde, und überhaupt kein bisschen weh tun würde...

Und weitere dreizehn Jahre danach war es ein Weißkittel gewesen, der die tödliche Diagnose bei ihrem Dad gestellt hatte, in einem Tonfall, als redete er über ein unbefriedigendes Ergebnis beim letzten Spiel seiner favorisierten Baseballmannschaft.

Danach war ihr Dad bei vielen verschiedenen Weißkitteln vorstellig geworden; jeder von ihnen wollte das Schicksal des zum Tode verurteilten mit einer neuen Methode herausfordern.

Sie alle scheiterten kläglich, konnten ihm den Krebs nicht nehmen, bekamen es aber vortrefflich hin, dem Patienten in seiner letzten Zeit auf Erden jedweden Lebenswillen abspenstig zu machen.

Die Nebenwirkungen der Therapieversuche hatten ihm ärger zugesetzt, als das entartete Gewebe in seiner Bauchspeicheldrüse, das munter gestreut hatte, und schon bald unweigerlich seine Organe zum Versagen bringen würde, woraufhin sich sein eigener Körper selbst vergiften, und sein Bewusstsein in einen komatösen Zustand versetzen würde, aus welchem er nicht mehr erwachen sollte.

Carolyn war bei ihm gewesen, als die Maschinen abgeschaltet worden waren.

Kurz darauf war es vorbei gewesen.

Sie hatte die Stirn ihres toten Vaters geküsst und war einfach gegangen.

Weißkittelwesen waren nicht in der Lage, Trost zu spenden, wenn sie ihre Münder öffneten, und ihre monotone Stimme Worte formte, aus denen kein empfindendes Wesen einen Sinn entnehmen konnte.

Es kamen nur Lügen und leere Versprechungen heraus.

Weißkittel waren für Carolyn nichts anderes, als anonyme Schergen des Todes und des Schmerzes.

Sie besaßen kein Mitgefühl, und es kam ihr so vor, als besäße keiner von ihnen auch bloß ein Gesicht, in dem man hätte lesen können.

Es waren furchtbare Kreaturen, wie von weit außerhalb, Welten entfernt vom Menschsein.

Sie wollte solch einem Wesen nicht in der schlimmsten Stunde ihres Daseins gegenüberstehen.

"Ich danke Ihnen vielmals für Ihr Vertrauen, Mr Keene", flüsterte Carolyn, und in ihren eisblauen Augen schimmerte es verdächtig. "Ich weiß diese Chance sehr zu schätzen, und ich habe nicht vor, Ihre Erwartungen zu enttäuschen."


End file.
